


Even After Death

by CocacolaWrites



Category: TAZ - Fandom, TAZ 2ndgen, The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone Balance
Genre: "Ferg stop fucking bullying me or I'll blast you", Angst, Evil Kaz AU, Forgetting, Gen, Hhhhh big brain only knows how to do trauma, Kaz tells a story, Shut the fuck up and listen to Kaz's story, Static, This fucking voidfish is gonna be the death of Kaz, This hurt me to write, Typical telling a story about yourself but no one knows it's about you, sibling moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocacolaWrites/pseuds/CocacolaWrites
Summary: The new Tres Horny Squad, plus their new undead specter friend, are headed to find the objects the Director has sent them to reclaim. When the specter, Kaz, takes them through the ruins of a castle, it starts to feel... weirdly familiar, especially to Fergus. So, they ask. And Kaz...Kaz starts to tell a story
Kudos: 1





	Even After Death

**Author's Note:**

> Today I am feeling some tremendous angst and excitement for this scene, when it eventually comes up in our AU, so I went ahead and wrote it. It's big brained, and GOD am I excited for it to actually come up, especially because I know that as much as I know my friend's characters, their reactions when we do this scene will be a 100 times better than mine could ever hello Jon. Apologies for the deception, but I wanted to make sure you started reading so I thought it best not to announce myself. 
> 
> ANYWAYS I hope you enjoy!  
> Title from Saturn by Sleeping At Last

"Remind me why we're here again?" Fergus asked, annoyed, as they tripped over their third root of the day with a loud curse. Ahead, the slightly translucent figure of their new... friend, Kaz, turned and raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Do you _not_ want to get those objects your big bad boss in the sky asked you for? Cause we can totally turn back." He started walking backwards, feet going right through the troublesome plants that the other three were struggling with. "Tell her you couldn't find them?"  
  
"How did you- no, lets just get the stuff and get the fuck out of here." They wrapped their jacket tighter around them and forged on. They could hear Rue and Ari going on about something a bit behind them, but they ignored it in favor of getting in, getting the relics, and getting out. Truth be told, they were extremely uneasy in the ruins of this clearly once great castle. There was something about it that spoke of a great tragedy, sadness and fear and pain and hurt staining the walls... both metaphorically, and literally, as they passed by a small blood splatter on the floor.   
  
"We're almost there, just a little bit further." Kaz's voice floated back, and Fergus shook away the unease and hurried to catch up with him. "Shame that it's always cold up here." He mused, running a hand against one of the walls, where it occasionally dipped through the marble, reminding them of... nothing, actually. They'd never seen anything that could do that.  
  
They debating for a minute, not really wanting to ask the pale elf anything, but finally the curiosity bit so deep that they had to. "Hey Kaz? What happened here?"

Kaz stopped in surprise, and Fergus accidentally walked right through him, and then cursed violently, spinning around. "Why the fuck are you so cold?"  
  
"You want to know what happened here?" His eyes were full of surprise, wariness, and a strange sense of... no, it couldn't be hope. "Why?"  
  
"Just curious." They said, but their eyes revealed their unease and slight panic at this ruined castle. "Do you know?"  
  
He was silent for a moment, and then- "Let me tell you a story." He took a deep breath, then began:

_Once upon a time, a long time ago, there was a prince. This prince was everything that a prince should be, charismatic, smart, good looking, but he was also reckless, adventurous, and the worst of these traits, he was curious. Curious of the unknown, curious of the macabre, curious of everything he did not know about. This generally lead him into trips where he would bring back mysterious objects that his family would berate him for, but then very quickly become interested in as well. He lived like this for a while, thriving in the love of his parents, his family, his love... until it all went wrong.  
  
There was... actually, he wasn't really sure what had happened. All he knew, was that he went to sleep, and when he woke up, he wasn't in control anymore. He looked around at this white space he seemed to be in now, and then turned to the only other thing in the room. Two giant windows, and as he looked out of them, he realized that what he was actually looking out of were his eyes. When he realized that, he tried to say something, tried to do something, as he had been able to just last night, but it seemed like he was simply an observer now, and that someone else was controlling him. This unfortunately, was not a temporary thing, either._

_He wasn't alone, either. Sometimes someone would speak to him, although he didn't know who, or where, or how. But that was the one thing that kept him sane, that brought him any sense of comfort, and so he befriended the voice. But although it brought some small relief, it didn't prevent anything_

_The prince had to watch as his body, as whoever was controlling him made an absolute hellscape of his life. He had to watch as his family came to save him, and he taunted them, pushed them away, and then when they came back... he had to watch as he slaughtered them, laughing all the while. And then his saviour came.  
_

_The broken prince had to watch through those windows he'd come to hate as his sibling came to him one last time, a little bit of hope in his heart that they could release him. And they stared at his body, at the destruction and carnage around him, and there was such a hopelessness in their eyes... the prince mourned, for he knew what was coming. And his body, his controller taunted them, until finally they got close enough... and they stabbed him. And for whatever reason, his jailer wasn't expecting the knife, and for some reason, let him go.  
  
_ _He gasped, for finally he was back in control, back in his body... but he was dying. And so he tried to let his sibling know that it was alright, that they did a good job, that he loved them... and then he died, and they were left to the ruins of what had once been the best thing in the world, holding the body of the one they loved so much.  
  
_ As he finished the story, Fergus blinked and looked around, not even realizing that they'd been walking the entire time, and that they now stood in a massive throne room, where the only thing intact was a twisting black throne, and the dark crown on the seat. "That... thank you for telling me." They said, the thanks slipping uncomfortably out of their mouth as they turned to the specter and... was he crying?  
  
"You're welcome." He said quietly, and blinked. When his eyes opened, they were full of a steely determination that seemed almost painful. "Lets get the crystals and go. I find I am eager to be out of here as well." He strode forward, through the black throne, and Fergus followed, a strange new feeling in their heart and a strange new opinion about the spe- about Kaz. 


End file.
